


pomegranates & poppies

by abitchlikethis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitchlikethis/pseuds/abitchlikethis
Summary: { even the floral maiden can chose darkness }she who walks the floors of Hell finds the key to the gates of her own Heaven, buried there like a seed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE A HADES/PERSEPHONE AU WITH CLARKE AND BELLAMY OK I'M SORRY I NEVER FINISH ANYTHING BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS AND NOT BITE OFF MORE THAN I CAN CHEW altho i guess i already have a lot more gods than i originally intended whoops
> 
> i'm sorry i love u guys that yelling was mostly @ myself <3 plz comment + kudo + lemme know what you think!!!

_In another time, in another world, they had been Gods._

_The earth trembled underneath them as they waged wars greater than humanity had the ability to describe. They created storms and earthquakes that almost ripped land and sea from each other until the planet’s core itself would be exposed. They created mountains that spit hell fire rain after suffocation of ash. They plowed craters and canyons, stacked rocks precariously, chose when the sun would fall and the moon would rise. They were the crop, the fire, the sea, the wind – the Gods were everything and everywhere, and humanity quivered at their monolith of power._

_Hades could almost remember the century it had changed, although he had been pouting in the Underworld for most of it, over what trivial matter he couldn’t be remised to remember. Their power didn’t stem from human belief in them, but fuck, their **care** did. No use in arguing senselessly for eons over a race of monkeys that have forgotten your existence. Hades could take a hint – it’s not like their belief in him changed their own fates. If they were bad, they would still go to whatever the “bad place” was for their time – Hell, the netherworld, Inferno, eternal damnation, ancient perdition, Sheol, Acheron, Tophet, or the Underworld – it was all the same. _

_And humanity, well they barely remembered any of it right. They mucked up a perfectly history, is what they did. The Olympians regarded most of their literature to be nothing more than fanfiction, to be brought up and teased about at Sunday dinners Zeus randomly decides to throw while he’s not angry (or before he gets angry again?) once a millennium. The thing with immortality and divine powers alongside godly responsibility… is that none of them actually had time to bother with each other?_

_That wasn’t exactly true. **Hades** didn’t have time to bother with… any of them. Some of them actually took their duties in this realm seriously – unlike most lesser and demigods and heroes, the actual Olympians had obligations to the mortals and the planet they inhabited peacefully (ish). The others liked to spend their time around Olympus, socializing and partying their immortal asses off, happy to ride the high of transcendence without any of the accountability or gratitude. _

_Sometimes though, even Hades can admit, that the overwhelming call to duty actually gets a bit boring, and inevitably he needs an escape just like the rest of them. The human body, although fleshy and easy to break, is the easiest disguise among the mortals – they just never really responded well to the Gods’ true forms. Or their names. Or their histories and relationships._

_Humans were truly the most disrespectful species of being to exist._

_Hades_ – er, Bellamy, as his new driver’s license says, sipped on his beer. It’s a roasted chocolate malt porter with caramel undertones and perhaps hazelnut? He couldn’t remember what his brother had rattled off before running off to find the other idiot. He’s posted up on the corner of the bar, alone even though it’s his first day in the mortal realm since the turn of the century. Bellamy already knew what they wanted to meet here to discuss – how the two of them would plan ludicrous activities to epically waste his time until he actually gave _up_ on his vacation and returned to his Underworld duties willingly. He shouldn’t even entertain their behavior anymore if he knows the inevitable outcome. He’s about to get up before he hears a booming voice that makes his hair stand on end.

_Zeus._

“Brother,” Bellamy nods grimly, lifting his beer enough to be both a cheers and a sip, not even bothering to smile at the duo’s entrance. He liked his brothers, he did – they were just divine beings with a tendency towards the dramatics, and really, he didn’t like his brothers at all.

They were to be called Murphy and Marcus in this realm, as Marcus had clearly instructed before running off to find their idiot brother in the first place. Bellamy knew they had to do all this for legality’s sake, but still. _Humans._ Murphy is beaming from ear to ear, ordering something called an “IPA,” his mouth moving and words tumbling out but… gods, it was so hard for Bellamy to listen. He sipped patiently on his beer, waiting for something to spark his interest. Murphy didn’t disappoint.

“So, why are you, like, fifty years old for vacation? You look like an Al Pacino body double, or fan freak, I’m not sure which yet. Does the ocean not have fucking razor blades in between all the other garbage?” he barked out gleefully, as Marcus simply rolled his eyes in good-natured humor. Always the tolerant one.

Marcus tipped his beer in both their directions, like Bellamy was even involved, and addressed them in his best diplomat’s voice. “I have a woman I care about very much in this life now. I have to start acting like it, and I figured the best course of action was to circumvent you two’s age bracket. No one you’re hanging out with will want anything to do with _me,_ I look like your parent!” Marcus chided, all smirks at his perfect little plan. Bellamy wouldn’t even get started on the “woman” part.

With Murphy there, he wouldn’t have to get started on any part – he was already chortling up a storm, talking around swigs of beer excitedly. “Wait wait, so you’re DILF-ing it?! That’s amazing – that’s actually amazing news, Marcus, because the 2018 trend for the epitome male body is the dad bod! You’re gonna fit in great here!”

Even Bellamy couldn’t help but duck his head to smirk as Marcus turned coral-reef red.

“Can’t believe you’re not going to bring up his sudden commitment capabilities,” he half chuckled, half said under his breath, but both men caught the soft remark amongst the noise of the bar. Murphy barked out a laugh immediately, “Bellamy! Joining in the festivities finally!”

He could almost feel the noogie coming.

Sighing, Bellamy shook his head and took another sip, glancing over his shoulder to make a pass around the bar. The Dropship was the most happening spot in Mount Olympus – it featured all of _Hephaestus_ ’ recently released line of post-modernist conceptual metal-work sculptures. Millennial culture really benefited the Gods – they made a killing off social media and online business culture, especially since so many of them had unique talents and skills that literally transcended epochs. Niche markets were readily exploited by them for jobs. The arts were just a gold mine. What a time to… keep… being… alive…?

Bellamy shook his head again, about to turn back to his brothers, when he felt her enter: a shimmer of straw blonde hair in the corner of his vision, the waft of lavender and honey that enticed him enough to turn back around, the twinkling bright laugh that rose above all the conversations surrounding them. That’s when he _saw_ her.

Now his only goal for his vacation was to _know_ her _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the king of the ocean + the king of death exchange words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty all for your patience, i'll be introducing clarke in the next chapter and some background universe stuff so this seems a little less confusing. please leave comments / kudos and validate my feels!!!!!! i just really wanted to include this dialogue i wrote originally, if not for anything than i love picturing zeus as murphy on a sugar high lmao

 

Well of course, he already _knew of_ her. He was _Hades_ after all. It was just a precarious situation.

Speaking of –

Bellamy whipped his head around, but it was too late. He felt him before he saw him - Marcus glaring daggers at him was foretold by the Fates, and a shivery chill like ice water had been splashing down Bellamy’s back.

“ _Watch it,”_ he growled lowly and even Bellamy knew better to even think about the issue at hand while in the same room as God of the fucking Sea. No matter how _intoxicating_ the smell of her was, like the first breeze of spring when the early buds begin to bloom, or how he could hear her still, giggling in the corner with her girlfriends. He couldn’t even steal looks at her if he wanted to, because now Marcus’ attention was fully on him, and neither of them were paying any mind to whatever story Murphy was adamantly telling as they both engaged in a battle of… awkward staring.

“Excuse me!” Murphy’s voice boomed out across the entire bar, “I’m telling a story, you two!

 _So then_ ,” he punctuated angrily, glancing between his scowling brothers, “Hestia fucking left! Just left the room, during a divine tribunal! Said something about how I ‘talk too much’ and ‘stop smiting them’ and other nonsense that only someone like _her_ would say right, y’know? So then I’m like, uh, we need twelve! Even though it always comes down to a tie, _we need twelve Olympians, y’know_? And what does she do? She nominates _Dionysus_ to her chair!”

Murphy gawked at both men, waiting for them to share his enthusiasm over a centuries old feud. Bellamy almost replied with his most scathing retort, but Marcus bet him to it with a huff.

“We use _mortal names_ in this realm, brother, and need I remind you that the Fates predicted this would occur back when you were still on your angry tirade over the loss of fire from Olympus,” the eldest frowned, and Bellamy tried not to chuckle at the memory.

The God of Gods has no response to this; instead, with a blank expression on his face, he shoved his body away from the bar top and began stomping towards the bathroom, shouting over his shoulder, “Screw you guys, I’m going home!”

It earned a chuckle from Marcus and a look of bewilderment from Bellamy as he finally spoke again, “But… technically we _are_ home….”

“Mortal reference,” Marcus replied distractedly as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter and staring at Bellamy in a way that was unreadable, until his eyes darkened with anger.

“There was something else we have to talk about before he gets back,” Marcus said in a low grumble, like a thunderstorm echoing off the coast, “About _her._ ”

“I –”

“You don’t _touch her._ You don’t _look at her._ You don’t _think about her_ ,” came the menacing growl, and Bellamy could’ve sacrificed a wince if he wasn’t the king of the undead and a touch harder to intimidate than most.

“Why do you care so much about her? Is that your new girlfriend?” he finally spit out in response, and reveled in the look of shock that graced Marcus’ face for only a moment; however, saying the question out loud didn’t just make it more glaringly wrong, it provided a much needed insight into the truth. That girl was not older – she couldn’t be much younger than the mortal that Bellamy picked out, which was still within the same “age bracket” that Marcus was trying to escape. Which meant…

No.

It can’t be.

“ _Her_?!” Bellamy exclaimed, the accusation clear as Marcus quickly whipped his head around, assuring Murphy was not coming to join them.

“You don’t breathe a word of this to him, and you don’t go anywhere near her! I will flood the Underworld, so help me gods,” Marcus threatened fervently under his breath as they both glanced back at Murphy begin trekking back to their seats, a wild look in his eye that Bellamy hadn’t seen since the Gorgon woman, not that he ever **dare** bring that incident up again.

Their shared surveillance allowed Bellamy a chance to get a good look at her, before he could be chastised again – billowing blonde tresses that created a golden glow around the young goddess. To her right was Ares, a woman in this realm with dark hair and piercing blue eyes offset by the dark makeup around them. To her left was Athena, a brown ponytail allowing the gazes of onlookers to see the sharpness in her features. The two women looked just as protective as Marcus had, and when Ares caught Bellamy’s gaze, he felt a blush warm his cheeks uncomfortably and he broke it, looking away finally.

The princess of spring being protected by the gods of war and wisdom, with the king of the ocean on security duty and her mother nowhere in sight?

Looks like someone broke out of Mount Olympus again.


End file.
